Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (蓝染惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) to były kapitan 5 Dywizji, zdrajca Gotei 13 i przywódca Arrancarów. Wygląd Podczas pobytu w Soul Society nosił typowy strój kapitański (haori) oraz okulary i miał wygląd typowego, spokojnego człowieka. W Hueco Mundo nie nosi już okularów, włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu z jednym pasmem opadającym na czoło a ubrany jest w strój Arrancara (początkowo tylko płaszcz narzucony na strój Shinigami) z bordowym pasem. Ogólny opis Historia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Aizen jako porucznikWiadomo, że ok. 110 lat przed główną fabułą Bleach był porucznikiem 5 Dywizji. Jego kapitanem był wtedy Hirako Shinji. Aizen eksperymentował wtedy z Shinigami i Hollowami. Zamienił tym sposobem 8 ważnych Shinigami tworząc Vizardów. Jednak wina za ten incydent spadła na Uraharę. Aizen w tym czasie spotkał Ichimaru i Tōsena. Został kapitanem 5 Dywizji i uczynił Ichimaru swoim porucznikiem i prawą ręką. Później uratował przed ogromnymi Hollowami część grupy z Akademi. Zauważył wówczas potencjał Momo Hinamori, Renjiego Abaraia oraz Izuru Kiry. Gdy wstąpili oni do Gotei 13, Hinamori została przyjęta do jego oddziału, zaś Kira został przydzielony do oddziału Gina. Zauważył również, że będzie miał trudności w manipulowaniu Renjim, więc pozbył się go ze swojego oddziału. Wydarzenia w Soul Society thumb|left|200px|Aizen w Soul Society Początkowo widzimy go gdy pojawia się na zebraniu kapitanów po wtargnięciu Ryoka do Seireitei. Później gdy Gin tłumaczy się dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo, mówi wtedy Ginowi, że mu tego nie daruje. Wykorzystał swojego porucznika (Hinamori Momo) do swoich dalszych celów. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu tworzy iluzję swojej śmierci i ukrywa się w siedzibie 46 Sal Centralnych, których członków wcześniej zamordował. Stamtąd manipuluje całym Soul Society. Przekręt odkrywają jednak Tōshirō Hitsugaya i jego porucznik. Sousuke manipuluje Hinamori w taki sposób, że ta atakuje kapitana 10 oddziału jednak zostaje pokonana, lecz nie zabita. left|frame|AizenGdy cała prawda wychodzi na jaw, Aizen szybko pokonuje młodego kapitana i próbuje zabić obserwującą to Momo Hinamori. Jednak kapitan 4 Dywizji - Retsu Unohana, również odkrywa prawdę o Aizenie i powiadamia Gotei 13. Aizen ujawnia się i po krótkich walkach z Abaraiem oraz Ichigo. Wydobywa z duszy Rukii Hōgyoku, po czym z Ginem Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsenem udają się do Hueco Mundo. Pierwsze pojawienie się Arrancarów thumb|left|200px|Ichimaru, Aizen, TousenZ Hueco Mundo Sousuke wysyła Arrancarów na przeszpiegi. Później widzimy go gdy tworzy przy użyciu Hougyoku Wonderweissa Margerę. Rozkazuje też porwać Orihime Inoue. W tym czasie Aizen przeszczepił do siebie Hougyoku oraz stworzył nową Espadę. Moce i Umiejętności *'Potężne Reiatsu:' Aizen posiada ogromne pokłady Reiatsu, jest w stanie dusić 6 Espadę samym wzrokiem. frame|Kurohitsugi *'Wielka szybkość:' Sousuke nawet bez używania Kyoku Suigetsu jest w stanie zaskoczyć szybkością wszystkich. Był w stanie pociąć 4 świetnych kapitanów w jednej chwili. *'Ogromna wytrzymałość:' jest w stanie zatrzymać atak Ichigo w formie Bankai jednym palcem. *'Mistrz Kidou:' Aizen jest w stanie używać Kidou 90 poziomu, a nawet blokować takie Kidou przy użyciu Hadou poziomu 80. *'Mistrz prowokacji:' jednym z atutów Aizena jest zdolność prowokacji, która sprawia że przeciwnik jest łatwo otwarty. *'Wysoka tolerancja na ból:' Aizen w Sztucznej Karakurze celowo przyjmuje cios od Ichigo, który prawie przecina mu rękę i nie robi sobie nic z tego. Uśmiecha się. Hōgyoku Sousuke Aizen podczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo wszczepił sobie w klatkę piersiową Hōgyoku. Dało mu ono możliwość spełnienia jego największych pragnień, czyli potęgi. *'Auto-regeneracja': Sousuke w kilka chwil zregenerował rany po Getsuga Tenshou oraz Hadou poziomu 96. *'Fuzja': Aizen jest w trakcie połączenia z Hougyoku. Kiedy fuzja ma się skończyć, Sousuke ma osiągnąć o wiele większą moc. Cały otoczony jest białą powłoką, która po ciosach pęka i znowu się regerenuje. Jest na tyle twardy, by zatrzymywać atak miecza butem oraz odbijać Hadou poziomu 30 machnięciem ręki. Poza tym jest dużo szybszy. Po zakończeniu inkubacji'' maska Aizena popękała odsłaniając znów jego twarz wraz ze zmianami, po transformacji. Widocznymi zmianami są oczy Hollowa oraz długie włosy. Poziom mocy i umiejętności ostatniej formy Aizena są póki co nieznane,lecz prawdopodobnie do 414 odcinka zostanie ona ujawniona. Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu w zwykłej postaci wygląda jak katana. Bankai Nieznane. Ciekawostki *Według jednej z teorii, Aizen nie posiada Bankai, tylko przy pomocy hipnozy oszukał komisję by zostać kapitanem.Lecz ta informacja nie jest potwierdzona. Cytaty *"Good morning ladies and gentleman of the Espada. We are under attack but first shall we have some tea?"'' dobry panie i panowie z Espady. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani, ale najpierw może napijemy się herbatki? Nawigacja Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke